fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Natsu Kirahoshi
Natsu Kirahoshi '''is a 14-year old Idol from PriParis, she is known to be very upbeat yet mysterious, she's a main character of PriPara: Chance to Shine! She's a Pop Type Idol and her favorite brand is Candy Alamode. Appearance Natsu has a lighly tan skin, with flamingo pink eyes and hair of the same color tied in a high ponytail, while her fringe is electric blue. She usually wears a powder blue ribbon to hold her ponytail. Her appearance outside of PriPara is unknown Personality Natsu is downright extra; she's loud, she rushes most of her actions, she has guts...she could basically use her energy to turn on a light bulb. Despite her usual attitude, Natsu is a very smart girl, and is able to solve most of the girl's homework in a flash. This means, she practically breaks the Hibiki box system. A genius? A dork? Who knows? Natsu's musical taste is also pretty weird, she of course, loves J-Pop, but is also obsessed over K-Pop, and, after getting to know Narumi, she has gained interest in latin music. History Natsu's debut as an Idol was something that she always expected, never really knowing why, but she HAD to become one. Since she was on PriParis, the capital of all PriParas, she did it in no time, and was actually loved by the public. She had made it. One day, while exploring the library with her new manager, Tiara, she found an abandoned Vocaldoll PriTicket, from which Flore was scanned; shortly after, they became somewhat best friends. One day, Brigitte Wakabayashi apparently sensed a miracle inside of Flore and demanded to have her and form a Unit, of course, Natsu and Tiara refusing, and after a dangerous rage attack, they fled to an unknown PriPara in which they now hope to be safe. Relationships Flore Bokerdole: Natsu's motto is "Flore-sama>Me", she's always aiming to protect Flore at all costs, she secretly hopes one day Flore can tell her "I'm proud of you" Narumi López: At first, they couldn't stand each other, but as the series progressed, they have been becoming best friends to the point of having a PriChan Channel together Otome Pinkuyuki: At first Natsu couldn't care less about Otome, however, after Flore decided to pair with Otome for a Cup, Natsu has been gtting along well with her Idol Data Significant Coords * Pastel CA Cyalume Coord-Her main Cyalume Coord * Candy Cane Box Coord-Her casual Coord Others Theme Color: Spring Green Manager: Tiara Quotes '''TBA Trivia * Natsu is the representation of the author's Middle School class ** After Kimo enrolled in High School, Natsu is now a living memory, and gained even more importance * Her name was decided by a poll in Kimo's school group and her surname was chosen in a discussion with one of her classmates. * In the character's original design's, Natsu and Marina Kumoshira were the only characters who didn't have brown hair * Natsu is a known PriChan star, she goes under the alias of "Blue Summer" Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Idols Category:PriPara: Chance to Shine! Category:PriPara: Chance to Shine! Character Category:Main Characters Category:Pop Idols